fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Delthea/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Who's the strongest ever? ME! Hee hee!" * "Heh, I think I got the hang of this." * "Is it fair for the goddess to pick favorites like this?" * "I'm waaaaaaiting!" (1 stat up) Class Change * "Ooh! How do I look? Awesome, right? Tell me I look awesome!" Summary Screen * "I did it! Oh, and you helped, or whatever..." (Easy victory) * "Whew, we barely scraped by that time." (Hard victory) * groans "Just let me rest..." (Fatigued) * "Oh no..." (An ally dies) * "Get up, Lu, you big dummy! Get up!" (Luthier dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Watch me go!" (Full/High health) * "I can take 'em" (Medium health) * "Do I have to?" (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Much better." * "Thanks!" Used Healing Item * "Ech, gross! What is wrong with you?" (Disliked) * "I guess it tastes alright." (Neutral) * "Mmm, yummy!" (Liked) * "Yum, these are the best!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Wha? No way." Enemy deals 1 or no damage * "Ha! You couldn't hit air." * "Too slow, jerk." Critical Hit * "Sorry, not sorry." * "Let's make this quick." * "Who's been naughty?" * "See ya!" Finishing Blow * "Here ya go!" Defeated Enemy * "Who do you bow down to now?" * "What, no more?" * "You never stood a chance." * "Woohoo! How great was that?!" * "Thanks for the diversion." * *giggles* Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Is this...respect I'm feeling?" (If Luthier defeats an enemy) * "That's right! Make me proud!" (If Luthier defeats an enemy) * "You're really strong." * "That'll show them." * "Quit stealing my thunder!" * "Hey! Good job!" * "That was amazing!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Shouldn't you heal those wounds?" Nearby Ally Misses Enemy * "Wow, that was SO lame..." Death/Retreat Quotes As Enemy Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Hey, Alm! Where’d you use to live? …Ram Village? That’s out in the middle of nowhere! And here I thought you were all chic and metropolitan. Booo-ring! All I know is that when I grow up, I’m getting the heck out of my village. I’m gonna go to the city and fall madly in love with someone suave. …Huh? What does “suave” mean? You know! Suave! Suavy! Suavicious! …I think it means “manly,” maybe? Whatever! As long as he’s not from some backwater village!" ;Second Conversation :"Things are what you might call “delicate” in our village. We’re not supposed to talk about the whole “magical bloodline” thing. That’s bullplop, though, right? I think it is. We’ve got all this incredible magic at our disposal, and we have to HIDE it? I wanna show off! I want people to bask in my awesomeness! Plus, who wants to do REAL work? Uh, I mean… Anyway! I’m glad I fight for you now and do what I’m good at. Feel free to lay on the compliments when you see me kickin’ tail, yeah?" ;Third Conversation :"You know, folks tell me I’m wasting my natural talents. Well, I never asked to be amazing! I’m not even all that interested in magic or fighting. My brother’s the one who’s all gung-ho about it. Don’t get me wrong! I’m glad that I have a way of helping you all out, but I sure hope that doesn’t end up being my purpose in life, because… Anyway, hurry up and bring this war to an end, would you, Alm? I wanna do what I feel like without folks giving me guff all the time." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts